leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Youngster
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Hoenn in Pokémon Emerald. Brady, Conner and Bradley |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Youngster.png |prize=N/A |class=Youngster |name=Brady, Conner or Bradley |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal |move2=String Shot|move2type=Bug}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Poison Sting|move1type=Poison |move2=String Shot|move2type=Bug}} | , |held=Sharp Beak |move1=Gust|move1type=Flying |move2=Sand-Attack|move2type=Ground |move3=Whirlwind|move3type=Normal |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Hyper Fang|move1type=Normal |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fury Attack|move1type=Normal |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark |move3=Mirror Move|move3type=Flying |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Poison Barb |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal |move4=Torment|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark |move2=Double Kick|move2type=Fighting |move3=Flatter|move3type=Dark |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Double Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Poison Sting|move2type=Poison |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Rawst Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Fire Spin|move3type=Fire |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Sing|move1type=Normal |move2=Wish|move2type=Normal |move3=Mimic|move3type=Normal |move4=DoubleSlap|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Poison Fang|move1type=Poison |move2=Whirlwind|move2type=Normal |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass |move2=Leech Life|move2type=Bug |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal |move2=Bite|move2type=Dark |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Water Gun|move1type=Water |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice |move4=Twister|move4type=Dragon}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Metal Powder |move1=Transform|move1type=Normal}} | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal |move2=Follow Me|move2type=Normal |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal |move4=Assist|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic |move3=Supersonic|move3type=Normal |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psybeam|move1type=Psychic |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Signal Beam|move1type=Bug |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Spider Web|move3type=Bug |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Shock Wave|move4type=Electric}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Metronome|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Seismic Toss|move4type=Fighting}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Return|move1type=Normal |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal |move3=Wish|move3type=Normal |move4=Sweet Kiss|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Shock Wave|move1type=Electric |move2=Flash|move2type=Normal |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic |move4=Cotton Spore|move4type=Grass}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic |move4=Return|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Mega Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Mega Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Helping Hand|move2type=Normal |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Water Pulse|move3type=Water |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Selfdestruct|move1type=Normal |move2=Take Down|move2type=Normal |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Ember|move1type=Fire |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=Body Slam|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=King's Rock |move1=ExtremeSpeed|move1type=Normal |move2=Fake Out|move2type=Normal |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal |move4=Mach Punch|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Mach Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} |- | , |held=Silk Scarf |move1=Headbutt|move1type=Normal |move2=Pin Missile|move2type=Bug |move3=Swift|move3type=Normal |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal |move2=String Shot|move2type=Bug |move3=Poison Sting|move3type=Poison}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire |move4=Mega Drain|move4type=Grass}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Bullet Seed|move1type=Grass |move2=Bide|move2type=Normal |move3=Defense Curl|move3type=Normal |move4=Rollout|move4type=Rock}} |- | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal |move3=Endeavor|move3type=Normal |move4=Focus Energy|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Fly|move2type=Flying |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal |move4=Steel Wing|move4type=Steel}} | , |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire |move3=Future Sight|move3type=Psychic |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Sweet Scent|move3type=Normal |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass |move2=Bullet Seed|move2type=Grass |move3=Leech Seed|move3type=Grass |move4=Headbutt|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal |move2=Scratch|move2type=Normal |move3=Encore|move3type=Normal |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=Mud-Slap|move1type=Ground |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Silver Wind|move3type=Bug}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Uproar|move1type=Normal |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=SmellingSalt|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal |move2=Seismic Toss|move2type=Fighting |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Sing|move3type=Normal |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Sing|move1type=Normal |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Charm|move3type=Normal |move4=DoubleSlap|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Mental Herb |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Meditate|move2type=Psychic |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal |move4=Psych Up|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Spark|move1type=Electric |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Sandstorm|move3type=Rock |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic}} | , |held=Rawst Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Grudge|move3type=Ghost |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Skill Swap|move1type=Psychic |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Never-Melt Ice |move1=Ice Ball|move1type=Ice |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Hail|move3type=Ice |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} Zachery |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Youngster.png |prize=N/A |class=Youngster |name=Zachery |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Tri Attack|move2type=Normal |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Pursuit|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Reversal|move2type=Fighting |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal |move4=Agility|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Meteor Mash|move1type=Steel |move2=Cosmic Power|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Ingrain|move1type=Grass |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying |move4=Tri Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Focus Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Faint Attack|move3type=Dark |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Encore|move3type=Normal |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic |move2=Nightmare|move2type=Ghost |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Thick Club |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Horn Drill|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Perish Song|move1type=Normal |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal |move3=Lovely Kiss|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=AncientPower|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Spikes|move1type=Ground |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal |move3=Drill Peck|move3type=Flying |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting |move4=Spore|move4type=Grass}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=SolarBeam|move1type=Grass |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Cross Chop|move1type=Fighting |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Reversal|move1type=Fighting |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} Johan |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Youngster.png |prize=N/A |class=Youngster |name=Johan |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Tri Attack|move2type=Normal |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Pursuit|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Reversal|move2type=Fighting |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal |move4=Agility|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Meteor Mash|move1type=Steel |move2=Cosmic Power|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Ingrain|move1type=Grass |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Focus Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Faint Attack|move3type=Dark |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Encore|move3type=Normal |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic |move2=Nightmare|move2type=Ghost |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Thick Club |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} |- | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Horn Drill|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Perish Song|move1type=Normal |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal |move3=Lovely Kiss|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=AncientPower|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Spikes|move1type=Ground |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal |move3=Drill Peck|move3type=Flying |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting |move4=Spore|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=SolarBeam|move1type=Grass |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Cross Chop|move1type=Fighting |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Reversal|move1type=Fighting |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} Jaxon and Logan |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Youngster.png |prize=N/A |class=Youngster |name=Jaxon or Logan |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel |move4=Sky Attack|move4type=Flying}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal |move4=Mega Kick|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost |move4=Softboiled|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=SolarBeam|move1type=Grass |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire}} |- | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric |move3=Fire Punch|move3type=Fire |move4=Ice Punch|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Bright Powder |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Drill Peck|move3type=Flying |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Surf|move3type=Water |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric |move3=Fire Punch|move3type=Fire |move4=Ice Punch|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric}} |- | , |held=Thick Club |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Mega Kick|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Horn Drill|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Lovely Kiss|move3type=Normal |move4=Fake Tears|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} |- | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Drill Peck|move2type=Flying |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Amnesia|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Destiny Bond|move1type=Ghost |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Choice Band |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Drill Peck|move1type=Flying |move2=Steel Wing|move2type=Steel |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Mega Kick|move3type=Normal |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Focus Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Spore|move3type=Grass |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost}} | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Cross Chop|move1type=Fighting |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock}} |- | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Fissure|move1type=Ground |move2=Surf|move2type=Water |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} Category:Subpages